


My Best Friend's Face

by mugsandpugs



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Identity Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugsandpugs/pseuds/mugsandpugs
Summary: Tobias begs to see his lost love's face, one last time.Cassie knows that doing this is terribly unhealthy for the both of them. She does it anyway.





	My Best Friend's Face

Neither really know what to expect. Will the graceful lines weathering Cassie's face plump to a teenager's youthful glow? Will the white in her tightly curled hair darken to a springy blonde?

Will Rachel's immortalized DNA manifest as they remember, or will she be a stranger?

The answer, as with all morphs, is not what they'd expected. She is changed, yet unmistakably herself, with the body of a mature woman and the eyes of a dead survivor.

"Oh, _Rach,"_ Tobias breathes, euphoric, hands reaching.

He's unsure if the tears shining in those eyes are hers, or Cassie's. It hardly matters.


End file.
